Galen Oracle
Galen Oracle was a Jedi General who fought during the Clone Wars. He was known for his expert skills when it came to the lightsaber. He was also an expert pilot, and helped liberate several blocades. Early Life (54 BBY-22 BBY) Born on the rich side of Coruscant in 54 BBY, Garen was often seen as an unusual child. He would move things by waving his hands, and when he was angry lightning would crackle at his fingertips. When Galen was 2, he was taken away from his parents, who did not truely love him, to the Jedi Temple. He would train there as a youngling until he reached the age of 13. He was chosen to be the padawan of Master Jek Raider. Raider would teach Oracle the ways of the force until he was tragically assinated during a diplomatic mission. Oracle was 15 at the time. He would greive over Raider's death for several weeks, until the Council paired Oracle with a new master known as Ash Raken. While Master Raider was once a Jedi Diplmoat, Master Raken was a Jedi Guardian. Through this, Galen managed to experience both paths of a Jedi. Master Raken would be Galen's Master for several years until the time came for Galen's trials. Galen managed to pass them all with large success. By the age of 21, Galen would become a Jedi Knight. Galen chose the path of a Jedi Guardian, as he longed for action. Very rarely would Galen actually use his lightsabers or fight in battles. That was until the Battle of Geonosis... The Clone Wars: Year One (22 BBY-21 BBY) The Battle of Geonosis By the age of 32, Galen was an experienced Jedi Knight. One day, while patrolling the streets of Coruscant, he was called back to the temple by Master Mace Windu. Once he arrived with various Jedi Knights, Master Windu revealed that they were now a strike force, and they were going to infiltrate Geonosis. After the breifing, the Knights were meant to head to a new Republic Cruiser. However, Grand Master Yoda stopped Galen. "Follow me, you must." The wise master said. The two walked towards a different Republic Cruiser, which Yoda told Galen was known as The Unknown. Yoda instructed Galen to take the cruiser to Kamino and allow his new legion of troopers to enter, and then head to Geonosis. As they began to part, Yoda turned to Galen. "At war, the order is." On the cruiser, Galen found several men in the same armour. One of them, who had yellow markings, walked up to Galen. "General, my name is CC-2546." "Quite a mouthful, is there anything I can call you?" "Commander Crane sir. Everyone calls me Crane." "Very well Crane. Have you set the coordinates?" "Yes General, we'll be arriving at Kamino shortly." Soon after picking up the legion of soldiers, who Galen learnt were clones, the cruiser headed to Geonosis. The battle was severe, with Galen staying in his cruiser during his fight, guiding stirke forces and sending reinforcments when needed. Galen soon recieved a message from Master Windu that another, stronger, strike team needed to get rid of the Seperatist ships preventing the Jedi from leaving the planet. Galen decided to lead the strike force, and elimnated the blocade with ease, though he lost several pilots. Galen and the army returned to Coruscant, where several Knights, including Galen, were to decide the status of this new clone army. The 65th Legion After a meeting stating how the new Grand Army of the Republic would work, Galen was giving a data file which gave him information his new legion. After studying each division, Galen decided he would prefer working with the Claw Regiment, and would give the 3 ARC Troopers within his legion control of the other 3 regiments, but Galen and Commander Crane would still be the true leaders of the legion. Galen headed to ''The Unknown. ''The 65th Legion also had control of three other Republic Star Destroyers, ''The Warrior, The Avenger ''and ''The Talon. ''Galen met with Commander Crane on the bridge. Crane had managed to get the ship running smoothly. "Nice job here Crane. So, where will we be heading?" "The Republic has assigned us to Endor, where a Seperatist Base has been spotted." "Think we can handle it?" "I'm sure we can sir. I'll prepare the jump for hyperspeed now." The Battle of Endor The four cruisers jumped out of hyperspeed right by the orbit of Endor. A Seperatist Blockade was surrounding the planet. Galen activated the alarm. "This is the Unknown to the Talon, I want your best fighters to get rid of that blockade and make us an entry" "Right away General." Galen turned to his right and saw dozens of Y-Wings flying towards the CiS ships. The Seperatists had sent Vulture Droids to take care of them. Galen turned to Commander Crane. "Crane, with me!" The two ran to the cargo hold, where multiple clones were running towards several LAAT's. Crane shouted. "Listen up!" Galen nodded and looked at all the clones. "What we're about to do is dangerous, as the LAAT's are not fit for staying in space for long amounts of time. Pilots, you'll need to be as quick as possible. Let's hope those Y-Wings can cover for us. Now let's get down to that planet." The entire room shouted "Sir, Yes Sir!" Galen and Crane entered one of the LAAT's filled with 5 other clones. The doors shut, and a red light shined above them. They couldn't see anything and didn't know what was going on. They heard lasers firing, explosions, and clone troopers screaming through comlinks. The LAAT Galen was in reached the surface without a scratch. The clone troopers got out of the LAAT and ran towards the temporary base. A clone trooper, who Crane had told Galen was known as Carg, was waiting for them with a holoprojected map of the battlefield. "General Oracle, Commander Crane. This is the factory where the Seps are keeping their little toys." He pointed to a red building. "We're directly north from the base, here." He pointed to the far right, where blue LAAT's were located. He then pointed behind him. "If we send half of our battalions this way, then two battalions going two opposite long paths, to then take down the factory from three directions." Galen quickly studied the map. "I can't see any flaws. Captain Carg, I want you to lead the battalion going on the direct path. Commander, I'd like you to lead soldiers in the west path, I'll take the east path." "Very well Sir!" That night, the battle began with Captain Carg throwing a thermal detonator at the Factory's guards. Several droids and tanks exited the factory and fired at the clones. Meanwhile, Galen lead the clones discreetly to the right side of the factory. Galen took out his saber to cut a hole through the metal, and jumped down into the factory. He could see the command center, where a Tactical Droid and a Twi'lek were watching the battle droids march. Galen used the force to jump across the chains, and jumped towards the command center, using his lightsaber to break the glass and decapitate the tactical droid. Meanwhile the clone troopers were getting rid of the other battle droids, with Crane's men jumping in from the left. The Republic had the army cornered. The Twi'lek spoke in a language Galen didn't understand. He signaled Crane to arrest the Twi'lek leader. Meanwhile the Droid Army, while the factory had shut down, were still taking on the Clones. Clones bodies fell to the ground. Galen and Crane's clones came up from behind and the Droid army was finished in hours. The battle was still costly. Many clone troopers died. "So young." Galen thought as he saw the medics take the clones away. Not only that, but the Droid Factory had cost the lives of many trees. This part of Endor was a wasteland. Galen saw Captain Carg. "Captain, what do we do now?" "We'll have to report to the Senate about this Factory, there could be many more throughout the galaxy" "Very well." Skirmish on Felucia The Battle of Hypori The Seige of Ryloth The Battle of Mustafar Category:65th Legion Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi